What I do, to get you
by Koishii Sweet
Summary: Kaoru wants to ask Kenshin to go to the dragon festival with her. But what's this? Megumi beat her to it. Will she stand-by and watch? Or will she play fire with fire? KK Chapter Seven Uploaded.
1. Chapter1 Let the games Begin!

****

AN:I know unusual....an "AN" before but, my brother gave me this idea...well not exactly an idea but he told me something. And as an authoress.....you don't have to tell me twice, so here it is.

****

Disclaimer: I don't own *sniff* Rurouni Kenshin okay!!!!!! *Runs in her room*

****

Summary: Kaoru wants to ask Kenshin to go to the dragon festival with her. But what's this? Megumi beat her to it. Will she stand-by and watch? or will she play fire with fire? read and find out! 

****

Title: What I do, to get you

****

Chapter one: Let the games Begin!

****

* * Kaoru's thoughts

****

' ' Kenshin's thoughts

****

" " When someone speaks

It was noon at the Kamiya dojo, and it was normal: Yahiko and Sano fighting, Kaoru's cooking, and Kenshin doing laundry. 

But what's this? I think I see our favorite fox coming, and I think she's bringing trouble........

"Ken-san!" Megumi shouted from the gate

"Hi Ms.Megumi." Kenshin said, drying his hands

"Oh Kenshin have you heard of the dragon festival, (AN: Hey I needed a name, how I got that............ I want to know…) coming up?" Megumi asked, fox ears popping up

"Yes, I have Ms.Megumi." Kenshin said

"Well, then if you don't have any plans, will you come with me?" Megumi asked

"Sure, Ms.Megumi I'll come with you." Kenshin said wondering if he made the right choice

"Great then, you can pick me up around seven, on the day of the festival." Megumi said heading for the gate

"Okay, Ms.Megumi" Kenshin said heading back to the basin

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Kaoru was cooking. But not paying not attention because she was thinking about something....

*I wonder if Kenshin is going to the dragon festival, maybe I should ask him. Yeah! I'll ask him then tell him how I feel*

Kaoru wondered, but she was thinking so hard that she not realize that the food was burning.....

"AHHHH KENSHIN!!!!!!!! HELP!!!!!!!!!!" Kaoru screamed wondering what to do

"What's the matter Ms.Kaoru?!" Kenshin asked, running to the kitchen

"UH THE FOOD! IT'S BURNING!" Kaoru screamed, running out of the kitchen. But she tripped but Kenshin was there to catch her

"Are you alright, Ms.Kaoru?" Kenshin managed to say, but he was to busy staring into her eyes, to care about the fire

"KENSHIN!!!!!!! STOP STARIN AT BUSU, AND PUT OUT THE FREAKIN FIRE!!!!!!" Yahiko screamed

But Kenshin was still to zoned out. Yahiko could not take it anymore, he got water and poured it on Kenshin, Kaoru, and the

fire. Kaoru was wearing white so when the water poured on her, her clothes stuck to her like glue. And Kenshin was still 

staring........

"Hey Kenshin, how about you just brake into the bathroom when she's in the tub?" Sano asked, entering the house

"Sano!! you pervert!" Kaoru screamed, running to her room

When she got there

*I can't believe Kenshin was staring at me, maybe he has the same feelings I do. But he probably just wanted to see if I 

was on fire* Kaoru sadly thought

*I can't stand this anymore! I need help! and I think I know who can help me*

Kaoru got dressed, in her famous yellow Kimono (AN: Don't know how to spell it!!!) and headed to Megumi's office

"Kenshin! I'm going to Megumi's office, I'll be rite back!" Kaoru yelled to Kenshin from the gate

"Okay, Ms.Kaoru." Kenshin said as he watched her leave

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ms.Megumi!" Kaoru said when she entered the office

"Oh hi Tanuki." Megumi said, smirking

"Megumi, I need your help so I won't even start with you." Kaoru said standing up strait

"About what? you want to as Ken-san, to go to the festival with you?" Megumi asked, still smirking

"Yea! you nailed the spot!" Kaoru said happily

"I would help you, but I'm going with Ken-san so I can't help you." Megumi said, then she started to laugh

When Kaoru heard this, her world felt like it was going apart

"y-Your what?" Kaoru asked, trying to register this in her brain

"You heard me, I'm going to the festival with Ken-san. Maybe you can ask someone else , or someone might ask you. But the chances of that is zero out of ten." Megumi said, smirking

"He said yes?" Kaoru asked, not wanting to believe

"No, he said "I'd love to go with you Megumi. Nothing would make me happier!"." Megumi lied

Kaoru could not take it anymore, she left Megumi's office and ran home. She got home and she was crying so hard that her eyes where red. She didn't want to talk to anyone, especially Kenshin.

"Yo Jou-chan, can I come in?" Sano asked when he knocked on her shoji (AN: I think that's what they call them"

"No, Sano." Kaoru said softly

Sano did not care he just opened it

"What's wrong?" Sano asked

"Kenshin is going with Megumi to the festival." Kaoru stated sadly

"And he said yes?" Sano asked, getting angry

Kaoru nodded

"Well, how about we play fire with fire? Get Kenshin jealous, and then get you two hooked up?" Sano asked, planning something

Kaoru smiled and hugged Sano saying

"Thank you, so much Sano. You really know how to make me feel better." Kaoru said letting go

Sano blushed and rubbed the back of his head. Then he told her the plan...........

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

AN: Hehehe let the games begin!!!!!! I know I said I would not be updating my other story in awhile but I could not help but type this one out. I know for sure, that I won't be updating either one until I'm done with my essays I just need to type them out. It would be nice for you to look out for my other fan fiction 

called: Confessions Love and the Past equals Kaboom! hehehe and you should know what I'm about to say..........

****

REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!

Until next time…

Ja ne!

Koishii Sweet


	2. Chapter2 Let the Jealousy tinge

****

Previously on Rurouni Kenshin:

****

Chapter one: Let the games Begin!

"What's wrong?" Sano asked

"Kenshin is going with Megumi to the festival." Kaoru stated sadly

"And he said yes?" Sano asked, getting angry

Kaoru nodded

"Well, how about we play fire with fire? Get Kenshin jealous, and then get you two hooked up?" Sano asked, planning something

Kaoru smiled and hugged Sano saying

"Thank you, so much Sano. You really know how to make me feel better." Kaoru said letting go

Sano blushed and rubbed the back of his head. Then he told her the plan...........

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin okay????!!!!! Okay!

****

Summary: Kaoru wants to ask Kenshin to go to the dragon festival with her. But what's this? Megumi beat her to it. Will she stand-by and watch? or will she play fire with fire? 

****

Title: What I do, to get you

****

Chapter two: Let the Jealousy tinge...

****

* * Kaoru's thoughts

****

' ' Kenshin's thoughts

****

" " When someone speaks

"Okay Jou-chan, remember! try to flirt with me and hang on me and stuff." Sano said trying to sound somewhat cool

"I think I can do that." Kaoru said thinking hard

"Okay first we need to tell Tae, so she does not blow are cover okay?" Sano said

"Okay but let me get dressed. Is Kenshin in the kitchen?" Kaoru asked

"Yeah, why?" Sano asked

"I want you to wait there, so he can see me" Kaoru said getting an evil idea

"Why?...Oh! your a devil Jou-chan." Sano said smirking

"Sano, you should stop calling me "Jou-chan" and call me Kaoru." Kaoru said standing her ground

"Okay Kaoru." Sano said making sure he emphasized the Kaoru

"I'm going to get dressed. Don't forget to wait in the kitchen." Kaoru said heading for the kitchen

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In Kaoru's room

"Maybe I should wear this......or maybe this...I know this one!" She said picking it up

She chose a yellow Kimono (AN: I was tired of blue....) with red flowers on it and a red obi (AN:I think that's how you spell it) and she tied her head with a red ribbon. Then she went into the kitchen....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the kitchen

Kaoru entered and Kenshin had to admit she looked good...

"Hey Kaoru, you look........great ready to go?" Sano asked eyeing her (AN: He is acting!!!)

"Thank you Sano." Kaoru said as she blushed 

'What does he mean by that? Where are they going? What are they going to do?' Kenshin's mind raced when they took each other hands and walked out of the gate

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Outside

"Did you see Kenshin's face?" Sano asked

"Yeah, but I looked into his eyes. I think I saw jealousy...." Kaoru said wondering off

"Good, then our plan is working." Sano said

They soon arrived at the Akabeko. 

"Oh my what happened here?" Tae asked 

"Kenshin is going to the festival with Megumi. So we planned to make Kenshin jealous by me and Sano acting as a couple" Kaoru said quickly

"And we came here so you don't blow are cover, you think you can keep that a secret?" Sano asked

"As long as it is getting those two together, I won't say a word!" Tae said smiling

"Okay great!" Kaoru exclaimed

"We need to go." Sano said

"Then let's! Bye Tae!" Kaoru said

"Bye Kaoru, Sano." Tae said

"Bye Tae." Sano said

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Now that Tae is not going to say anything. This is going to work! Now when you get to the dojo, I want you to cook." Sano said

"Why? I thought you hated my cooking." Kaoru said

"Well I'm going to eat it and tell you how good it tastes." Sano said

"Your good........really good." Kaoru said ginking him

So when they got to the dojo. Kaoru cooked and it was time to eat. Sano took the first bite saying

"This is really good Kaoru!" Sano exclaimed 

Yahiko and Kenshin just stared at him, while he ate bowl after bowl. Then Yahiko said

"Sano? are you okay?" Yahiko asked

"Yeah! this tastes really good!" Sano said between bites

Even though Kaoru new Sano was faking it, but she was really happy.

After dinner, Sano went home and Yahiko left for the Akabeko. Leaving KK alone.....

"Ms.Kaoru I don't want to invade of your personal business, but what kind of relationship do you have with Sano?" Kenshin asked hoping he would get the answer he wanted

"Kenshin it's nothing really! we're just dating!" Kaoru said acting happy (AN: Or was she???) 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

AN:WHAT WILL KENSHIN SAY???????!!!!!!!!! I am so evil hahahahahahahahaha. In order to find out all I want is...reviews!!

Review and I'll tell you! Sorry about this short chappie and me taking so long to update. I just had allot of school stress but now it's all gone and all my final exams are done!!!!! I'm happy!!!! and I was not really thinking strait while typing this so sorry for: the spelling, grammar, and not describing the setting sorry! you can also check out my other stories: Confessions Love and the Past equals Kaboom! and When doves cry. 

****

Review responses:

samurai-swords-maid: Your Right!!! Megumi must die!!!! lets kill her!!!!.....I can't believe you like it!!!!!!!!

SweetCherries: I'm really happy you like it ^-^

Silver Goddess1: I'm writing right now!

Kaykoha Ayanithne: It was done before? fatrue? I didn't know...hehehe I'm glad you like it though!

Reemi(): Thank you Thank you

Fanfiction Wanderer: Okay okay! I doing it as fast as I can!

LadyHimura: Your the first person to review this story! Thank you so much! and yes, Sano is such a sweetie...come to think of it...he is more than sweet he's....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I could not get this song out of my head...so I put it in a fanfic hope ya like!

RK ending "NO!"

Where ever I go, the city is full of lies.

I learned that a century ago.

Nowadays, anyone can kick a can or do whatever the want.

Love is not just a tool to make others feel better.

No good, no good, no good, such a good for nothing...

What in the world are you doing?

It's not luck, it's not fortune

I want to see more of your skill

No good, no good, no good, women don't feel anything...

For men like that anymore

Become a man who would make you dizzy no matter what year it is.

People all get hurt, and mature right?

Even if they fall, they get up again...

And if that doesn't work that will be when...

I'll hold you tight, so it will be all right.

No good, no good, no good, such a good for nothing...

What in the world are you doing?

Next time, show me clearly how strong you are.

No good, no good, no good, women don't fall in love...

With men like that anymore.

Become a man who would make me dizzy no matter what year it is.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

REVIEW PLEASE!!!!

Ja ne!

Koishii Sweet


	3. Chapter3 Your what?

****

Previously on Rurouni Kenshin:

****

Chapter two: Let the Jealousy tinge...

After dinner, Sano went home and Yahiko left for the Akabeko. Leaving KK alone.....

"Ms.Kaoru I don't want to invade of your personal business, but what kind of relationship do you have with Sano?" Kenshin asked hoping he would get the answer he wanted

"Kenshin it's nothing really! we're just dating!" Kaoru said acting happy (AN: Or was she???) 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Disclaimer: I own my computer and everything with my name on it, except Rurouni Kenshin.

****

Summary: Kaoru wants to ask Kenshin to go to the dragon festival with her. But what's this? Megumi beat her to it. Will she stand-by and watch? or will she play fire with fire? 

****

Title: What I do, to get you

****

Chapter three: Your what?

****

* * Kaoru's thoughts

****

' ' Kenshin's thoughts

****

" " When someone speaks

"y-Your what?" Kenshin asked in disbelief

"Kenshin, what's the matter?" Kaoru asked knowing what was wrong

"It's just that I thought you like Sano as a brother." Kenshin said hiding his eyes under his bangs (AN: You know how he looks when he does that?)

"Well I just realized that I liked him more than that." Kaoru said noticing he was hiding his eyes

"I'm sorry to of bothered you Ms.Kaoru, goodnight." Kenshin said coming out of her room

*Wait a second! I saw amber! I did! I know I saw amber...I wonder what's wrong…*Kaoru thought

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sleep crept upon everyone in the Kamiya dojo except for a certain rurouni

'I thought Sano thought of Kaoru as a sister...I thought she thought of him as a brother…guess I thought wrong..' Kenshin thought sadly

He thought about this all night...before he new it, it was morning.....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey Kaoru!" Sano shouted as he walked in the kitchen

"He Kenshin, where's Kaoru?" Sano asked

"She's getting ready, that she is." Kenshin said putting on a rurouni mask

"Sano you called?" Kaoru asked entering the kitchen

"Yeah time to go." Sano said

"Okay! Bye Kenshin!" Kaoru said running to keep up with Sano

"Bye Ms.Kaoru." Kenshin said

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Sano where are we going?" Kaoru asked

"Your going to shop with Tae." Sano answered

"Oh Yeah! The festival is next week!" Kaoru exclaimed

"Yeah it is." Sano said

"So Sano you like Megumi right?" Kaoru asked

"Why do you want to know?" Sano asked

"I don't know...maybe because you seemed mad when I said Kenshin was going with Megumi..." Kaoru said

Sano blushed

"Oh! I knew it!" Kaoru exclaimed

"Who said I liked her?" Sano asked blush still stained his cheeks

"Your face gives it away!" Kaoru answered

"How do you know?" Sano asked

"Easy! your blushing!" Kaoru answered

"Oh look we're here!" Sano said trying to change the subject

"Hey! don't try and change the sub-" Kaoru was interrupted by Tae

"Oh Kaoru we have to go." Tae said pulling her by her arm

"Oh okay bye Sano." Kaoru said

"Bye Jou-chan." Sano said

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They went into town

"Oh Kaoru look over here!" Tae said looking at a window

"Yes Tae?" Kaoru said

"Look! isn't that Kimono pretty?" Tae asked

"It's beautiful..." Kaoru sighed

"Come on! lets get it!" Tae said

"Okay!" Kaoru said walking into the store

Kaoru tried on the Kimono

"Oh Kaoru it looks so good on you!"

"You really think so?" Kaoru asked

"Oh yes! Kenshin would love it..." Tae said

"I really hope he does..." Kaoru said

(AN: okay I'll describe it)

The Kimono was navy blue with white flowers all over it and a white obi (AN:I have a kimono like this it's just a different color)

They paid their debt and left the store.

"Kaoru you have to let me fix your hair!" Tae said

"If you want to!" Kaoru exclaimed

"So how is Kenshin?" Tae asked

"He got a little jealous yesterday and his eyes were amber but I can't figure out why..." Kaoru said lost in her thoughts

"Maybe it's getting to him!" Tae said

"I hope that's what it is." Kaoru said

They walked in silence until…

"Tae, do you think Sano likes Megumi?" Kaoru asked

"Well I think he likes her in a way." Tae said

"I think he likes her allot and I'm going to get those two together." Kaoru said

"That's a good idea!" Tae said

"I hope so." Kaoru said

And they talked about how they will hook up Sano and Megumi

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

AN: Sorry this chapter is so short! and Sorry I took soooooooo long 2 update!!!!!! I will be able 

to update faster cuz school is closing !!!!!!!!!!!!and as u can guess I am very hyper!!!!! 

hehehe.... Please excuse my spelling and grammar ^-^' now on with the rest!

****

Review Responses:

Fanfiction Wanderer: Yeah! isn't he so cute when he says that?

Kaoru-chan21: Thanks! ^-^

Oroko-Saki (): Thanks and yes, the force was with me! ^-^'

momo girl (): I know, eint I evil????

MiraiGurl: Thanks!

LadyHimura: Yeah give Sano a hug! I know he deserves it! 

IY JA-MO RK: Sano or Kenshin? hmmmmm read and find out!

sanosuke-and-megumi-fan: Thanks and I'll be sure to hook those two up!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Song of the day: RK opening "1/2"

I held onto you, with my ears pressed against your back...

The body is like a border which gets in the way...

But is feels like its leaving for another place.

This feeling will tear me up if I stay quiet.

Even though the world is only three meters across, I want to be pressed against you.

We'll take turn pedaling and pass the dropping sunflowers.

We'll keep breathing in the wind.

Yeah, we can almost fly.

I felt your body heat for the first time, and I want to be stronger than anyone else.

A warm rhythm, and two hearts fuse together.

Lips to lips, eyes to eyes, and hand to hand...

God doesn't forbid anything.

I love you, I love you, I love you!

I haven't had enough yet, adults just don't understand.

So painful, so lonesome, if I don't show how I feel, I'll burst.

I'll be waiting, turned the other way.

Take your indecisive hand from your pocket and touch my cheek.

Enchant power to love, so that the sun never sets.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

REVIEW PLEASE!!!!

Ja ne!

Koishii Sweet


	4. Chapter4 Getting ready and Sano's talk w...

****

Previously on Rurouni Kenshin:

Chapter three: Your what?

They walked in silence until…

"Tae, do you think Sano likes Megumi?" Kaoru asked

"Well I think he likes her in a way." Tae said

"I think he likes her allot and I'm going to get those two together." Kaoru said

"That's a good idea!" Tae said

"I hope so." Kaoru said

And they talked about how they will hook up Sano and Megumi

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, but I can dream...

****

Summary: Kaoru wants to ask Kenshin to go to the dragon festival with her. But what's this? Megumi beat her to it. Will she stand-by and watch? or will she play fire with fire? 

****

Title: What I do, to get you

****

Chapter four: Getting ready and Sano's talk with Kenshin

****

* * Kaoru's thoughts

****

' ' Kenshin's thoughts

****

" " When someone speaks

A week has passed by and Today is the day of the festival.

"Kaoru!" Tae exclaimed 

"Yes, Tae?" Kaoru asked

"Remember? I'm supposed to fix your hair!" Tae said

"Oh yeah! do you want me to come by you? or do you want to stay here?" Kaoru asked

"Come by me so he doesn't see until the festival." Tae said

"Great idea! I'll get the Kimono." Kaoru said heading to her room

"Okay." Tae said

"I go it." Kaoru said coming out of her room

"Good. Let's go." Tae said

"Kenshin! I'm going out with Tae! see you later." Kaoru yelled heading to the gate

"Alright Ms.Kaoru." Kenshin said watching her leave

"You know Kenshin, If you want her so bad you could just tell her how you feel." Sano said (AN: what is this boy doing?)

"I don't know what your talking about Sano." Kenshin said paying his attention to the basin

"You know what I'm talking about Kenshin. You love her, so how about you tell her." Sano said

"She has you, right?" Kenshin asked

"She might have me, but she still loves you Kenshin." Sano said (AN: What does he mean about he has her? I want to know!)

"What do you mean?" Kenshin asked (AN: How dense can we get?)

"Just go and talk to her tonight, you'll see." Sano said leaving Kenshin to think about what he just told him

"Okay, Sano." Kenshin said watching him leave

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Tae, this is so pretty!" Kaoru exclaimed

"It's not that hard, I can teach you if you want." Tae said putting the finishing touches on her hair

"That would be great, Tae!" Kaoru said

"So Tsubame, are you going to the festival?" Kaoru asked

"Yes, Yahiko-kun asked me." Tsubame answered blushing

"Yahiko asked you out??!!" Kaoru asked

Tsubame nodded

"Looks like Yahiko has moves that I didn't think he would ever have." Kaoru said

"Yahiko-chan is really growing up!" Tae said giggling

"Don't let Yahiko-kun hear you say that." Tsubame said giggling

"You like him allot don't you?" Kaoru asked

"N-no I..." Tsubame mumbled

"My, my, look how red you are!" tae exclaimed

Kaoru giggled

"Kaoru, give me your hand, please." Tae said

"Huh?" Kaoru asked

"I just have to do something to them, not much though." Tae said

"Oh okay." Kaoru said handing her hand (AN: make sense????)

So Tae worked on her nails, and fixed her makeup, she was ready and it was soon time for the festival.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

AN: I'm so sorry this chapter is soo short! It would of been longer if my annoying siblings........how they make me feel...anywho, I hope everybody had a great Christmas day, and Got what they wanted. I'll try to update soon! Please excuse my spelling and grammar...I could ask somebody to look at it for me...But I don't wanna bug anybody...So please bear with it!

****

Review Responses:

Heavensword: Thank you soooooo much for reviewing!!!!!

samurai-swords-maid: lol!

flame(): Yeah...those things just makes you want more, ne?

LadyHimura: You have no idea...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Song of the day: How about..."Joy to the world"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

REVIEW PLEASE!!!!

Happy new year!

Koishii Sweet


	5. Chapter5 I don’t want to see you!

****

Previously on Rurouni Kenshin:

****

Chapter four: Getting ready and Sano's talk with Kenshin

"Kaoru, give me your hand, please." Tae said

"Huh?" Kaoru asked

"I just have to do something to them, not much though." Tae said

"Oh okay." Kaoru said handing her hand (AN: make sense????)

So Tae worked on her nails, and fixed her makeup, she was ready and it was soon time for the festival.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin

****

Summary: Kaoru wants to ask Kenshin to go to the dragon festival with her. But what's this? Megumi beat her to it. Will she stand-by and watch? or will she play fire with fire? 

****

Title: What I do, to get you

****

Chapter five: I don't want to see you!

****

* * Kaoru's thoughts

****

' ' Kenshin's thoughts

****

" " When someone speaks

Kenshin arrived at the clinic and knocked on the door

"Ken-san! is that you?" Megumi asked from inside

"Yes, it's me Ms.Megumi." Kenshin answered

"Oh great!!" Megumi said walking out of the door. She wore a Dark green Kimono, with a yellow obi (AN: Yeah...Megumi is in yellow...)

"You look great Ms.Megumi!" Kenshin greeted, flashing her a smile

Megumi latched on Kenshin's arm screaming, "Oh thank you so much Ken-san!!!!"

"Oro? Your welcome Ms.Megumi." Kenshin said blushing as red as his head

"Oh come on Ken-san! we must go!" Megumi exclaimed pulling Kenshin by his arm

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sano arrived to the Akabeko...

"Jou-chan!" Sano shouted

"Oh! I'm coming Sano!" Kaoru said walking out of the door

"Jou-chan...you look...beautiful..."

Kaoru blushed "Thank you Sano! you think Kenshin will like it?"

"If not, he's more dense then we know him to be."

"Yeah...let's go get that dense baka!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE WITH HIM!!!!!!" Megumi shouted pointing to a Kaoru latching on Sano's arm

"CAN'T I ASK THE SAME?" Kaoru shouted back

"Come on Kenshin! " Megumi said pulling him another way

"What's her problem?" Kaoru asked

Sano just shrugged, "Listen Kaoru, I have to tell you something." he said as he pulled her hand to a spot that was clear

"Don't you want to be with Sano?" Kenshin asked

"Not like this..." Megumi muttered

"Come on," Kenshin said handing her his hand, she accepted. Then they followed Sano and Kaoru, not knowing that they wanted to be alone...

"Listen Kaoru, we spent allot of time together and...you grew on me."

"What do you mean Sano?" 

"Kaoru, what I'm trying to say is...I love you."

Kenshin and Megumi gasped. Kaoru turned around to see a shocked Kenshin and Megumi ,but she looked at Kenshin closely, then at Sano, and Said.....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

AN: OKAY I KNOW THIS WAS REALLY SHORT! BUT I NEED THIS CLIFFY REALLY BAD! SO DON'T WORRY! I'LL GET THE NEXT CHAPTER LONGER!!!!**I 'm sooooooooo evil!!!!!! hahahah!!!! **I am sooooo sorry!!! I haven't updated in ages!!!!!!! I'm so so so so so so so so so so sorry!!!! I'll try to update sooner!!!! and again....SORRY FOR THE SHORTEST CHAPTER I HAVE EVER EVER EVER WRITTEN!!!!!!! Oh yeah! I was going to update sooner...but I was working on my website...so yeah! again I'm soooooooo sorry!!!

Review Responses:

Annabella5: Thanx for the review!

SakuraAngel623: Yeah…I am, But I still don't understand what you meant! But thanx for reviewing!

samurai-swords-maid: Lol! Okay!

Chibi Binasu-chan: Your story rocks!! I'm glad you like my story! Thanx for the review!

KuTiExAzNxAnGeL: I'm glad you like it!

LadyHimura: Lol! thanx!

D.Y.-S.I.L.K: I will and am!

Ki-ki-chan Himura: Thank you! yay!! put it up!

baka(): I'm going to update so their is no need for flames, that there isn't!

Mishorou Mie: Thank you!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Review please!!!! No flames pretty please!!!!!!!

Until next time…

Koishii Sweet


	6. Chapter6 Sano

****

AN: Okay, D.Y.-S.I.L.K and Little Minamino, you can Update your stories now!!!!!!!! okay now on with the story!

****

Previously on Rurouni Kenshin:

Chapter five: I don't want to see you!

"Listen Kaoru, we spent allot of time together and...you grew on me."

"What do you mean Sano?" 

"Kaoru, what I'm trying to say is...I love you."

Kenshin and Megumi gasped. Kaoru turned around to see a shocked Kenshin and Megumi ,but she looked at Kenshin closely, then at Sano, and Said.....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Disclaimer: Who owns Rurouni Kenshin? certainly, not me!

****

Summary: Kaoru wants to ask Kenshin to go to the dragon festival with her. But what's this? Megumi beat her to it. Will she stand-by and watch? or will she play fire with fire? 

****

Title: What I do, to get you

****

Chapter six: Sano...

****

* * Kaoru's thoughts

****

' ' Kenshin's thoughts

****

" " When someone speaks

"Oh...Sano...I love you too! your the brother I never had." Kaoru said smiling

"I don't love you for a sister, Kaoru." Sano said as he stepped closer to her

"Sano, that Sake has gone to your head, you should go home." Kaoru said backing away

"What Sake? Kaoru, I love you..." he said holding her arms

"Sano...I....I.....I don't know what to say...." she said pulling away from his grip

"You don't have to say anything." Sano said going for her lips

"Sano..." Kaoru said fearfully turning her face at the last second

"What's wrong Kaoru?" Sano asked

"You..." Kaoru murmured running away

"KAORU!" Sano screamed after her

Kenshin walked up to Sano, "Sano, you said to talk to her right?" with that he followed Kaoru,

"All I wanted was Kenshin to like me..." Kaoru cried leaning against a tree

"Ms.Kaoru?"

"Kenshin?"

"You mind if I sit down?"

"Not at all, Kenshin."

"Why are you crying?" He asked as he sat down next to her

"I don't know..."

"Please don't cry..." Kenshin said pulling her into an embrace

"Why would you care?" she murmured in his chest

"Why didn't you say anything back to Sano?" Kenshin asked ignoring what she said

"Because I don't love Sano..." 

"I thought you did."

"I might of, but I love someone else..."

"Who's that?"

Kaoru raised her head to look up in his eyes and said, "You."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Sano...do you really love Kaoru?" Megumi asked

"I thought I did..."

"So one second you love her and the next you don't?" she asked backing away

"Megumi, it's not like that..."

"Oh it isn't?! well let me tell you what's it like then!" she said walking up to him, then she slapped him, "That's what it's like!" with that she ran away

Sano rubbed his sore cheek, he sighed, How could a night like this be such a disaster? 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

AN: Poor Sano...well I will make him happy later!Another short chapter...but this time, I didn't leave a cliffy! oh wait...I did...um okay! I'm sorry then! And I have a real excuse! okay, my mother has been on my case for like forever!! and she's bugging me allot!!! I have exams again and a really really really really really really important music exam, which I'm half way ready for. So I've been practicing allot...yeah...so umm...SORRY! 

****

Review Responses:

Kitsune-Onna19: Thank you for reviewing all my chaps! and it won't be that couple, I assure you!

****

Little Minamino: Go....and...update...now!!!! heheh ^-^;

Unknown-Hitokiri: Don't worry! they will make up!

Yotaka: You are?! okay! I updated!

moderndaybattosai: Heheh 

nene-chan: My chapters are long?! glad you think so! yeah I did that once...it was really creepy...lol! yeah Sano still does!

shadow: I tried!

Magenta2: LOL! 

jouchan-racoon-grl: Yeah! hahah that would be great!

LadyHimura: Heheh lol

D.Y.-S.I.L.K: I updated right? now go and Update!

And to everyone....THANK YOU SOOOOOOOOO MUCH FOR REVIEWING!!!!!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well then! Until next time!

Ja ne!

Koishii Sweet


	7. Chapter7 Kisses

****

Previously on Rurouni Kenshin:

Chapter six: Sano...

"Sano...do you really love Kaoru?" Megumi asked

"I thought I did..."

"So one second you love her and the next you don't?" she asked backing away

"Megumi, it's not like that..."

"Oh it isn't?! well let me tell you what's it like then!" she said walking up to him, then she slapped him, "That's what it's like!" with that she ran away

Sano rubbed his sore cheek, he sighed, How could a night like this be such a disaster? 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin

****

Summary: Kaoru wants to ask Kenshin to go to the dragon festival with her. But what's this? Megumi beat her to it. Will she stand-by and watch? or will she play fire with fire? 

****

Title: What I do, to get you

****

Chapter seven: Kisses…

****

* * Kaoru's thoughts

****

' ' Kenshin's thoughts

****

" " When someone speaks

Kenshin was lost for words. For the first time in a long time, he was lost for words. Why should he? The woman who he secretly loved, loved him back. He couldn't say it…she was too pure…too innocent and pure…So he said what he could say…

"Ms.Kaoru, I'm not worthy of you." He said as carefully lifted her our of his lap and got up.

"Kenshin…please don't push me away." She pleaded standing up 

"Ms.Kaoru, Your too innocent and pure. I'm not worthy of you."

"Kenshin," She paused to wipe away her tears, and stepped closer to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his…

Kenshin was shocked, but in time, he kissed her back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sano stared at the kissing couple, he balled his fists, he knew she loved Kenshin and he loved her too…but he still had a bit of hope that he was wrong….

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Megumi watched from behind, _They're together…_You know, someone would think she would be hurt. But…she was happy for them…she acts like she likes Ken-san, but deep inside…she really likes Sano…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Kenshin….I love you…" Kaoru whispered to Kenshin, snuggling in his embrace.

He hesitated, and held her tighter before answering, "I love you too, Kaoru."

She couldn't believe her ears, had he just said he loved her too?! Surely she's dreaming! Isn't this the part when you wake up?

"Really?" 

"Kaoru, I love you, you don't have to doubt that." He whispered as he brushed hair out of her face

She cried, But this time, They were tears of joy.

"Why are you crying?" Kenshin asked kissing away her tears

"I'm just so happy!" She hugged him tighter

He smiled and kissed her again , while the fire works lit up the sky….

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"HEY!! Is that Kaoru and……KENSHIN?!!!!" Yahiko screamed pointing to the kissing/hugging couple

"I think so Yahiko-kun."

"What do they like about that so much…it doesn't even look like fun…Do you want to try, Tsubame?"

Tsubame blushed, "Ano….Hai."

Yahiko rubbed his head. It doesn't look so hard! All he has to do his kiss her! It isn't hard….right?

Without another thought, Yahiko stepped closer to Tsubame. He put one arm around her waist, and the other cupping her cheek. Then dipped towards her lips.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Kenshin?"

"Hai?"

"Can we go home now? I'm tired from all the drama…"

"If you want too…"

"Hai, I want too!" 

Kenshin nodded and took her hand in his. They started to walk until Kaoru spotted a oh-so-familiar head.

"Kenshin, that's Yahiko…is he? Oh my gosh! Yes he is! HA! Wait till I make fun of him now!"

"Ano…Kaoru, I don't think that's a good idea…."

"Oh quit it Kenshin!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

Kaoru hid behind the bushes for three seconds before yelling in Yahiko's ear, "Take it easy on her Yahiko-CHAN!"

Yahiko blushed, "Leave me alone!"

"Aww! Kenshin! Isn't that cute?! Yahiko-CHAN is blushing!"

"I heard that BUSU!"

"I know you did!"

"Whatever."

"Yeah, Yeah, Kenshin and I are going home…have fun Yahiko-chan! Oh and Tsubame, don't let him take advantage of you!! We all know how demanding Yahiko is!"

Tsubame blushed and so did Yahiko, "GET OUT OF HERE BUSU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Whatever!!! Come on Kenshin!" She said pulling his arm.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When they arrived to the dojo….

"Kenshin?"

"Hai?"

"Can you sleep with me?" Kaoru asked blushing from her roots

Had she just said what he think she said? Does she know what she just said?! Does she know what she's getting herself into?

Kenshin blushed, "Kaoru, do you know what your implying?"

Kaoru blushed, but with anger, "KENSHIN!!!!!!!!!! YOUR SO HENTAI!!!!!!"

"Oro!!"

"Kenshin….I didn't mean like that…I just want you to hold me." Kaoru said not a wear of what she just said

"Ah, So you admit you like it then?"

Kaoru was shocked, what did her rurouni just say?! He's getting so bold! Not that she's complaining……she could get used to this…

Kenshin smiled at her shocked face, he picked her up bridal style and went to her room. Closing the shoji behind him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

AN: Yes…I know….Kenshin normally doesn't give up to Kaoru that easy….but…oh well….THERE YA GO!!!! SOME K/K MOMENTS!!!!!! Okay, okay, I give you permission to kill me; go on! I deserve it! I haven't updated in a whole month!!!! I'ma sorry!!!!!!!!!!!

****

Review Responses:

Yotaka: LOL! Heheh! Thanx for reviewing!!!!!!

Big Pimpin Battousai: Hi little brother!!!!!!! What are you doing here?! I thought you weren't interested in fan fiction…anywho! Thank you!

Mishorou Mie: It's okie! Having no internet is like…dude…how did you survive????!!!!!!! Thank you for reviewing!!!!!!!!!!

Moderndaybattosai: ^________^ Thanx!!!!

rurouni maness: YEAH! HE better not!!!!! Hehe thanx for reviewing!!!

jouchan-racoon-grl: Yeah…it was short….glad you liked it! Thanx for reviewing!!!

Kitsune-Onna19: Thanx! I did!

Oyuki: Wow…that's the first time I've heard that…but your right! It is distracting! I'll only do it when…when it's needed! Thanx!

Magenta2: Yeah…it's so sad…LOL! Thanx!!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Until Next time....

Bah bye!

Koishii Sweet


End file.
